I'd Do Anything For You
by FaithinBones
Summary: This is a Secret Santa Story for Threesquares. She gave me three prompts and I did all three. Her prompts included Booth, Brennan and Christmas. See each chapter for the full prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Threesquares prompt: Characters I wish for: Brennan and Booth Please include: Angela, Hodgins, and a trip to the hospital on Christmas eve

Merry Christmas, Threesquares. I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan hated Christmas and Booth knew it. It was going to be their first Christmas together as a couple and Booth wasn't sure how to handle it. Christmas was his favorite time of the year. He loved Christmas trees, stockings hung up, ornaments, Christmas ties, mistletoe and most of the Christmas movies. If it was part of Christmas, he loved it. He didn't want Brennan to be the Grinch who stole his Christmas; but, he loved her and he knew why she hated Christmas. He would do anything for her and that included not reminding her of her abandonment by her parents just days before her 15th Christmas.

She'd made an effort a few years ago to have Christmas dinner at her apartment and Booth had appreciated it; but, it had been a dinner party for her and nothing more. It seemed to Booth that to have Brennan in his life, he was going to have to give up some things and unfortunately, Christmas was one of those things.

As the days got closer to Christmas, Booth felt himself grow sadder and sadder. To get his Christmas fix, Booth would drop by the stores and look at their decorations. He'd swing by the mall and watch the little kids talk to Santa Claus for a little while. Those happy cheerful faces made his heart ache. The joy in the faces of the parents made him envious. The beautifully decorated trees in the mall made him jealous. The nativity at his church made him sad and nostalgic.

As he counted down the days, Booth bought a few presents for Brennan, his friends and his family and hid them in his office. She might dislike Christmas and all of its trappings; but, he'd finally decided that there was no way he'd forgo everything about Christmas. Everyone he loved was getting a present, believer or not. He could only compromise so much. On Christmas Eve he planned on attending Mass and on Christmas Day he would hand out his presents. It wasn't going to be the Christmas he was used to; but, he felt that he was doing the right thing.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The streets were slick and dangerous. The last sleet storm had coated the sidewalks and streets with a thick sheet of ice. Towards the end of the storm, Booth had been called out to a hostage situation at a Federal building. Someone dressed up as Santa Claus wanted to make a political statement and he had thought that taking hostages and threatening to kill them on Christmas Eve would garner him a lot of attention. Booth had been called in for sniper duty. They had him set up across the street from the building where the hostage taker was and Booth had been told that if he got a clean shot, he was told to take it. The demented Santa Claus had twenty hostages and he was threatening to start shooting one an hour in a bizarre countdown to Christmas.

Booth has been diligent. He'd watched the office windows where the lunatic Santa was waiting and found that the windows didn't have blinds or curtains. He had a clear view into the room; but, apparently the Santa imposter was aware of that fact and always managed to have a hostage between him and the windows. Booth knew it would be a matter of time; but, he would get a chance and he'd take it.

The roof top was very cold and the icy coating over everything didn't help. Booth huddled in his coat and hat and kept his gloves on. The gloves were thin enough to allow him to shoot; but, that also meant they were thin enough to be less effective against the cold. Booth knew he couldn't stay in the cold forever and still be able to shoot well; so, he kept his eye on the crazy Santa and watched for his chance.

His chance came twenty minutes after he'd set up and he'd taken his shot. The deranged Santa had died before he'd had a chance to kill anyone and Booth was glad. While walking back across the roof top, Booth' s feet slipped out from under him and he fell. Trying to catch himself, Booth had dropped his rifle and tried to roll with the fall, unfortunately he hit his head on a corner of the air conditioning unit sitting near the stairwell.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"His hat probably saved his life. It helped cushion the blow when his head hit the corner."

Nodding her head, Angela sadly watched the pressure cuff start to inflate automatically with a whirring sound. She was mesmerized with the sight of the cuff slowly constricting around Booth's arm and then once the reading was recorded she'd heard the click and watched the cuff deflate.

Hodgins, holding Michael in his arms, watched Brennan as she stood next to Booth, holding Booth's hand firmly in hers. Hodgins saw the look of distress on Brennan's face and wanted to help her anyway he could.

Trying to make conversation, Hodgins exclaimed, "Booth is so going to be so upset that he's going to miss Christmas at home. He hates hospitals as it is; so, being in the hospital on Christmas day is just going to piss him off."

Watching Booth's face, Brennan replied, "Booth decided not to celebrate Christmas this year. He said we have too much going on right now and he'd rather concentrate on looking for a house and not worry about the unimportant things this year."

Flabbergasted, Angela tore her eyes from the pressure cuff, "Honey, didn't Booth decorate his apartment this year? He's the king of Christmas; I can't believe he wouldn't at least decorate his apartment."

Shaking her head, Brennan glanced at Angela and then at Booth, "No, he said that we might find a house soon and he wouldn't want to have to take everything down just after he'd put it up."

"Not even a tree?"

Shaking her head again, Brennan murmured, "No, no tree."

Grimacing at Hodgins, Angela frowned and mouthed, "That can't be right."

Hodgins, shrugging his shoulders, looked at Booths' still face and made a decision. Walking over to Angela, Hodgins handed Michael to his concerned wife and exclaimed, "Ok, I have stuff I have to do. I'll be back in awhile."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins had been gone for four hours when he arrived back at the hospital. Leading three men and one woman into the room, Hodgins smiled at Angela and Brennan. Hauling in a fairly nice Fraser Fir into the room, Hodgins' decorating committee set the tree up in front of the window and proceeded to decorate the tree and then the rest of the room.

Puzzled, Brennan stared at the manic activity in front of the window and then at Hodgins, "I don't think the hospital would approve of this, Dr. Hodgins."

Smiling, Hodgins watched his merry helpers at work, "Nah, don't worry about it. My uncle is on the board of trustees for this hospital and so am I. They wouldn't dare say anything to me."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "It seems like a lot of work for such a short stay. I'm sure Booth will only be here for a couple of days."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins responded, "Today and tomorrow are the only days I care about."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Frowning, Booth felt like his head was on fire. Opening his eyes, Booth was surprised to see Brennan leaning on the bed next to him with her head on the mattress and her eyes closed. Seeing the tubing attached to his arm, Booth looked up and then around. The hospital equipment though unexpected was familiar; the rest of the room had a surreal quality to it that left him speechless. The Christmas tree was the most beautiful tree he'd ever seen, the decorations lining the wall and window were very festive and colorful and that filled a smiling Booth with delight.

Moving his head slowly, Booth allowed his eyes to follow the decorations around the room. Finally moving his head to face towards the door, Booth saw Hodgins, Angela and baby Michael sitting on some chairs leaning against each other and dozing.

Clearing his throat, Booth asked, "Am I in a hospital room because it sure doesn't look like one to me?"

Startled, Brennan jerked up out of her sleep to see Booth smiling and looking at her. "Booth, you're awake."

Moving his hand so that it touched Brennan's hand, Booth replied, "I thought you hate it when someone states the obvious."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed Booth. "You fell on the rooftop and hit your head on the air conditioner unit. You have a concussion."

Sighing, Booth explained, "That roof was covered in ice. It was hard to walk on. I should have skated on it instead."

Looking at the decorations, Booth asked, "Why the decorations?"

Hodgins walking over to the bed, answered, "I didn't want you to miss Christmas."

Concerned, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at Hodgins, "I . . . uh . . . I was just going to do Mass this year and presents." His eyes flicking between Brennan and Hodgins, Booth continued, "You know, we're looking for a place and I didn't plan on adding to our stress by . . . you know . . . decorating."

Puzzled by Booth's glances, Brennan asked, "Booth, you didn't decide to not celebrate because of me did you?"

Glancing away from Brennan, Booth replied, "No, of course not."

Sighing, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand, "Booth. I know Christmas is important to you. I would never want you to not celebrate Christmas just because I don't believe. Please Booth, if that is what you were doing then please don't do that again. If you want to decorate the apartment and do other Christmas oriented things then that's what I want you to do. I love you and I don't want to deny you something that gives you pleasure."

Turning his eyes back towards Brennan, Booth asked, "Are you sure? I know you hate Christmas because of what your parents did to you and I don't want to bring back painful memories. I want you to be happy."

Standing up, Brennan leaned over and hugged Booth, "Booth, I am happy. Celebrating Christmas won't make me sad, not while I'm with you. You make me very happy and I want you to be happy. Next year you will not give up Christmas for me or anyone else, alright?'

Smiling, Booth murmured, "I'd do anything for you, Bones, you know that."

Kissing Booth, Brennan replied, "And I'd do anything for you."

Hodgins and Angela feeling like their hearts were about to melt, turned to each other and smiled.

Hodgins sighing, "Come on Ange, let's go home. Two's company and five is definitely a crowd.

As Hodgins was leaving the room, Booth turned his head and called out, "Hey man, thanks. The tree and stuff are great."

Beaming, Hodgins looked at the tree and then at Booth, "Yeah, it is nice isn't it? You have one just like it at home now, waiting for you. Merry Christmas."

Ooooooooooooooooo

I really hope this is what you wanted. I know I'm early; but, I wrote it and I didn't want to wait to post it. Merry Christmas ya'll.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second Secret Santa Story for Threesquares. Her prompts were: Characters I wish for: Brennan and Booth. Please include: Gordon Gordon Wyatt and some sort of transportation (a train, plane, motorcycle or whatever)

Threesquares: You gave me three prompts and I thought I would see if I could come up with a story using the second prompt as well. Starts out a little angsty; but, ends up on a happy note. Just letting you know that in case you start to worry.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

At first her plane had been reported over due at the airport. Later it had been reported as missing. No one knew where the plane was or the six passengers that had been in the plane. It was four days before Christmas and Booth was sitting at home with Christine, slowly going mad with worry. He'd been on the phone with everyone he could think of and still no one knew where the plane was. No one knew where Brennan was. Booth was terrified that Brennan would never come home and that this time she really had left without him for good.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had found out during the last two days since Brennan's plane had been reported missing that he wasn't going to be allowed to be in his nightmare by himself. Hodgins and Angela had shown up his house with Michael as soon as they had heard that Brennan was missing. Angela had insisted that Booth not be left alone and she had brought her little family to his house to stay for the duration.

Booth had quickly realized that he was not going to get a say in what was going on. His extended family was there for him and nothing he did or said could make them leave. After a few hours of sitting by the phone, fidgeting and worrying, Booth realized that he needed someone to anchor to him in reality and his friends were trying to be that anchor. Without them, he would have been at the airport making a giant nuisance of himself and not helping the situation at all or possibly be in jail for making threats that Home Land Security would not have ignored.

Slowly the rest of his family and extended family made their way to his house. First Cam had arrived with Michele; then Wendell, Fisher, Aristoo and Clark with Nora in tow had arrived. Jared and Padme were in India; but, soon Hank Booth arrived in a cab demanding to know what was going on. Charlie Burns had showed up as soon as he could bringing with him platters of sandwiches and boxes of cookies.

Cam took things in hand and had the house organized in mere minutes. Booth and Christine were taken care of and everyone was careful to keep hope in their voices and a smile on their strained faces.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Gordon Wyatt had been at his restaurant working on his Christmas brunch menu when he'd heard on the news that the famous author Temperance Brennan was missing. Calling in his manager and his chefs, Gordon handed over the operation of his restaurant to them, letting them know where he was going to be and warning them that he would dice them up and serve them as sushi if they screwed up while he was away.

Arriving at the Booth/Brennan home, Gordon had taken in the organized chaos in the house and the fact that Booth was ready to commit murder. Either no one seemed to notice that Booth was losing patience with his situation and the people surrounding him or they were ignoring it. Gordon felt that neither scenario was good for anyone.

Sitting next to Booth, Gordon asked, "Can I be of help?"

His face strained, Booth turned and glared at Gordon, "What I would like is some peace and quiet; but, that's not going to happen."

Standing up, Gordon walked over to the closet, removed Booth's jacket from the closet and carried over to Booth. Dropping the jacket on Booth's lap, Gordon replied, "Put your jacket on and let's go."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I can't. Someone may try to call me."

Shaking his head, Gordon cajoled, "If anyone calls, I'm quite certain there is someone here who would be capable of answering the phone. We're just going out into the back yard for a little of that peace you crave."

Standing up, Booth donned his jacket and followed Gordon out in to the back yard. Gordon, stepping out onto the patio, walked over to one of the lawn chairs and removed its snow cover. Sitting down, Gordon watched Booth start to pace around the patio, looking at his watch and then at the back door.

"Why don't you come over here and talk to me?"

Licking his lips, Booth stopped pacing and stared at Gordon. Finally sighing, Booth walked over to the chair next to Gordon and removed the snow cover, sitting down heavily.

"It's not fair. I just got her and Christine back four months ago. It can't end like this. She can't leave without me this time. It's not right. She promised me."

Leaning back into his chair, Gordon folded his arms across his chest, "She hasn't left you on purpose, Booth. Her plane is missing."

Glaring at Gordon, Booth replied, "On purpose or not, if something happens to her and I'm not with her then what am I supposed to do? I don't want her to leave me behind. She promised me that she'd never do that to me again. She promised me."

"I think she would want you to take care of your daughter, don't you think so?"

Shaking his head, Booth leaned back and stared at the sky overhead, "I love Christine, I do. I want everything for her; but, I want Bones. I don't want to be left behind. I want to be where she is. I don't want to be here if she isn't, not anymore. I can't do that."

"But you must, Booth. Christine needs you."

Not answering, tears started to slowly leak down Booth's face. Refusing to answer Gordon, Booth continued to stare at the sky.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Gordon had been out on the patio for about two hours when Cam came rushing out of the house, holding a phone in her hand. Cam pushed the pone into Booth's hand and said, "Hurry, answer the phone."

Holding the phone next to his ear, Booth responded, "This is Booth."

Listening, Gordon and Cam watched Booth grow pale and then relief flood his face. Standing up, Booth cried into the phone, "Bones, damn it. Don't you ever to that to me again. . . No, I'm sorry. . . No, I'm not mad I was just worried sick. . . . No, it's ok. . . Why? . . . Ok . . . Bones, I love you. . . You call me as soon as you know and I'll be there waiting. . . I love you Bones. I love you."

Wiping his eyes, Booth put the phone in his pocket and walked away from Gordon and Cam. Walking over towards the back of the yard, Booth sat down on the ground near the back fence and bowed his head to pray. Gordon and Cam, not wanting to embarrass Booth, turned to stare at the back of the house.

Cam, smiling, explained to Gordon, "Their plane ran into a sudden snow storm. The pilot knew about an abandoned airfield and he landed there. They didn't have phone service because of the severe weather conditions and they had to wait all day yesterday and then most of the day today for the storm to clear. Once the storm passed, they had cell service again and the pilot called in their situation and asked for help. Dr. Brennan called here as soon as her cell got some bars. She was very surprised to hear me answer the phone. She didn't realize that so many people were worried about her. She just knew that Booth must be worried and she was afraid of the stress Booth was going through not hearing from her."

Smiling, Gordon responded, "Of course, I expected nothing less."

Frowning, Cam glanced over her shoulder at Booth and then back at the house, "She probably only thought that Booth really cared if she was missing. She forgets that there are lot of people that care about her and that we notice when she isn't with us."

"I am glad that all's well. I really would hate to think what would happen if one of them should disappear from the other's life permanently."

Nodding her head, Cam sighed, "Me too."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth with Christine in his arms, watched Brennan walk in to the waiting area of the small airport. As soon as she entered the area that Booth and Christine were in, she started to search the faces before her. Booth, smiling, reached up his left arm and shouted, "Bones."

Seeing Booth and Christine, Brennan wove her way quickly through the small crowd over towards her little family. Finally reaching Booth, Brennan threw her arms around Booth and Christine and kissed Booth as hard as she could. Booth finally feeling a little light headed, broke the kiss and gasped, "Wow. Save some for home."

Unwilling to release Booth, Brennan held onto him while leaning down and kissed Christine. Looking back up at Booth, Brennan frowned at Booth, "Booth, I promised you that we would have a happy Christmas this year with Christine and that we would do all of the traditional Christmas things that you like to do. I keep my promises Booth. Just so you know that, I keep my promises."

Grinning, Booth hugged Brennan to him and replied, "I know you do Bones. I know you do."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I hope I didn't scare anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Threesquares prompt: This is the third of three prompts for the Secret Santa project. Characters: Brennan and Booth, Please some Christmasy something something . . . Tree, Santa, ornaments, whatever. Please exclude Daisy.

So obviously this is a Christmas story and the last chapter in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into their house, Booth looked around and shouted, "Bones, where the Hell are you?"

Sighing, Brennan walked out of the kitchen and replied, "I'm in the kitchen Booth. You don't have to shout my name."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I need help with my Christmas tree. I need you to hold the door open and make sure that it doesn't squish my tree."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and asked, "Did you get a reasonable size tree this year? The tree you got last year was too wide for your apartment and it stabbed us whenever we walked by it."

Snorting, Booth responded, "This house is a lot bigger than my dinky apartment, Bones."

Worried, Brennan commented, "That wasn't an answer to my question."

Laughing, Booth walked out of the doorway and over to his truck to get his tree.

Oooooooooooooooo

Once Booth had the tree in the house, Brennan realized that the tree Booth bought was even bigger than the one he had bought last year. Watching him move their furniture around so that he could put the tree up in front of the living room window, Brennan resigned herself to being stabbed again this year.

Booth, finally getting his tree up, noticed that the top of the tree scraped the ceiling. Grimacing, Booth glanced at Brennan and replied, "Don't worry, I can fix that. I'll just lop off a little of the bottom of the tree or the top of the tree. I just need to think about it for a minute."

Blowing air through her lips, Brennan turned and walked back towards the kitchen, "I see you'll be repainting the ceiling next spring."

Glancing up at the ceiling, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, that's next spring. Don't worry about it."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had lopped off a little off the top of the tree so it was no longer stabbing the ceiling. After Booth had the tree centered in the window, he had gone up in to the attic and brought down all of his boxes of Christmas ornaments. Lugging the boxes into the living room, Booth opened each box and looked in them to see what he had. After inspecting his ornaments, Booth walked into the kitchen to talk to Brennan.

"You know, Bones. We have a new house we should have new ornaments."

Frowning, Brennan pointed out, "Booth, you have five boxes of Christmas ornaments. You're telling me that you can't use those to decorate with?"

Walking over to the fridge, Booth opened it and snagged a beer. Opening the bottle, Booth turned and looked at Brennan, "I thought I'd do a theme."

"You always do a theme."

"I thought I'd do a new theme for Christine."

Staring at Booth's earnest face, Brennan commented, "Christine is too young to understand themes Booth. She won't care what you decorate the tree with."

Sipping his beer, Booth then lowered the bottle and stared at the label, peeling a little piece from the bottle, "I want her first tree to be special."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "It's your tree Booth. Decorate how ever you like."

Grinning, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and put his left arm around her waist, "I want the tree to be special for you too."

Kissing Booth, Brennan responded, "Thank you Booth. I know you will do a beautiful job. You always do."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Booth had driven over to Lowes and looked at their decorations. Studying the available decorations, Booth decided on his theme.

Arriving home, Booth saw that Brennan wasn't downstairs. Assuming she was upstairs with Christine, Booth opened his boxes of new decorations and started to decorate. Working steadily, Booth was pleased that he had finished the tree decorating that evening. Packing the now empty boxes, Booth carried them up to the attic and deposited them with the other boxes of decorations that he had brought back up before dinner.

Walking into the bedroom, Booth found Brennan asleep. Smiling, Booth watched Brennan sleep for a little while. Yawning, Booth realized that he was tired and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for awhile when he heard Christine crying. Waking up, Booth saw that Brennan was still asleep; so, he slipped out of bed and walked down the hallway to Christine's bedroom. Walking into the room, Booth found his daughter standing up in bed, holding onto the railing, wailing.

"What's the matter, Christine? Are you hungry?"

Leaning against the railing, Christine held up her arms and cried, "Dada".

Smiling, Booth picked up his daughter and checked her diaper. Finding it dry, Booth decided that she was either hungry or just wanted attention. Carrying her downstairs, Booth took her into the kitchen and put some milk in a sippy cup and carried his child and the sippy cup into the living room. Flipping a switch, Booth the lit the Christmas tree and then sat down on the couch with Christine. While she drank, Booth explained the decorations on the tree.

Brennan rolling over in bed realized that she was alone. Opening her eyes, Brennan looked towards the bathroom and saw that the light was off. Curious about Booth's whereabouts, Brennan slid out of bed and walked down the hallway to Christine's room. Finding her child missing, Brennan walked downstairs to find Booth sitting on the couch with the sleeping toddler in his arms.

Smiling, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Booth and their daughter. "Booth the tree is beautiful. All the little angels and the snow flakes are very pretty."

Pointing to the top of the tree, Booth asked, "Did you see the tree topper?"

Looking up, Brennan saw a small Santa Claus swinging a lit lantern back and forth.

Staring at the Santa Claus, Booth commented, "I know the Santa doesn't really fit in with the Angel theme; but, I really liked the Santa tree topper. So, what do you think?"

Placing her left arm around Booth's right arm, Brennan leaned against Booth and replied, "The Santa Claus is very nice. I think the whole tree is beautifully decorated and I'm sure Christine loves it. . . . I think we should take pictures of the tree and start an album. Each year we'll take pictures of our tree and then we'll always have a reminder of your themes."

"So I did good?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "You did more than good Booth. You're tree is quite memorable and beautiful. You did very well."

Beaming, Booth hugged his daughter and then Brennan. Turning his gaze back on the tree, Booth watched the little Santa Claus on top of the tree swinging his golden lantern back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merry Christmas and happy New Year.


End file.
